


Не в ближайшее время

by Ahe



Series: Мы во всем разберемся [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Да. Мы с этим закончили?<br/>- Да, мы в расчете.<br/>- Могу ли я тогда спокойно сходить в сортир?<br/>- О, да, прости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не в ближайшее время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Well Don't Next Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007660) by [cryme_anocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean). 



_— Ты хочешь детей?  
  
— Зачем мне ребенок?  
  
— … не знаю.  
  
— Вот ты и ответил на свой вопрос. _  
  


-

  
  
— Я тут подумал…  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Заткнись, я серьезно.  
  
— Тогда, блядь, говори начистоту.  
  
— Я думаю, ты должен… — начинает кричать он. Ему, блядь, почему-то хочется распустить ебаные нюни. — Кто это, черт возьми? — бубнит он и поднимается с дивана, направляясь к входной двери.  
  
Лип. Гребанный Лип. Что, черт возьми, он забыл здесь?  
  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Он выглядит неловко и отодвигается назад, откашливаясь. Он старается рассмотреть что-то за его спиной. Подождите, Лип действительно смотрит куда-то вверх. Может он обкурился?  
  
— Ты что, под кайфом?  
  
— Только если под феромонами твоей омеги.  
  
Йен удивленно поднимает брови вверх. После того представления с участием Микки, он имел полное право злиться.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Хули ты там застрял, Галлагер? — доносится злой голос Микки, прерывая их.  
  
Йен поворачивается и кричит в ответ:  
  
— Эм, здесь Лип.  
  
— Лип?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Звук шагов доносит из гостиной, затем Микки подходит к ним, задумчиво дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до губ.  
  
— Что ты здесь забыл?  
  
— Хотел, эм, хотел встретиться с тобой.  
  
— Ты хочешь немного гребанной приватности что ли? — грубит Йен, пока его рука ложится на затылок Микки.  
  
Лип удивленно смотрит на брата.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты что, блядь, оглох, Лип?  
  
— Я имел в виду, если ты не…  
  
— Просто проваливай отсюда, чувак!  
  
Йен забывает о том, что собирался серьезно поговорить с Микки, прежде чем их бесцеремонно прервал Лип, а сейчас он слишком занят, восстановлением прав на Микки… снова.  
  


-

  
  
— Черт, это было круто, — он крутит сигарету в пальцах, ложась рядом с Йеном. Тот довольно мурлычет, соглашаясь и обнимает его за талию. — О чем ты говорил, до того как нам помешали? — спрашивает его Микки.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты хотел что-то мне сказать. Надеюсь, ты не забыл?  
  
— Нет, нет…  
  
— Тогда давай, поскорей покончим с этим.  
  
— Ох, эм… — Йен с опаской смотрит на Микки. — Что ты думаешь о детях? Я бы не отказался от твоей уменьшенной копии, понимаешь.  
  
Он замолкает, поднося сигарету к губам.  
  
— Что ты, блядь, только что сказал мне?  
  
— Я… забей.  
  
— Верно, ты никогда, блядь, не был в своем уме.  
  
Они больше не говорят друг с другом всю ночь.  
  


-

  
  
— Он пахнет чертовски плодородно, я практически попробовал на вкус, чувак.  
  
— Лучше заткнись, приятель. Я совсем не хочу слушать то, что ты считаешь запах моего партнера плодородным.  
  
— Да, нет, я просто говорю тебе. Ты сообщил мне, что он не хочет заводить детей, вот я и решил высказаться о том, что думаю по этому поводу.  
  
— Нет, давай поговорим об этом в другой раз, пожалуйста.  
  


-

  
  
— Что ж! — Начинает Фиона, когда они садятся за стол. Это одна из новых традиций собираться по субботам на семейный ужин, что она пытается им привить. С того момента, когда Йен и Лип съехали, она собирает всех вместе. И вряд ли это продлится долго. — Микки, Йен, вы ребята не так давно связанны.  
  
— Прошел почти год, Фи, — напоминает Йен.  
  
— Нет, я помню. Просто мне любопытно, когда вы планируете завести собственных детей.  
  
Он искоса наблюдает, как напрягается взгляд Микки. Вдобавок, от него чуть сильнее начинает пахнуть феромонами из-за стресса.  
  
— Я совсем не против сделать это. Микки не хочет их, так что, вероятно, нет.  
  


-

  
  
Он запрокидывает голову назад, глотая таблетку, прежде чем запить её водой. Микки знает, что Йен наблюдает за ним в отражении зеркала.  
  
— Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, то просто, блядь, скажи это.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал принимать противозачаточные.  
  
— Нет.  
  


-

  
  
— Выкладывай, Галлагер.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал принимать противозачаточные.  
  
— И я уже говорил тебе нет.  
  


-

  
  
— Ебать, ты блядь каждый раз собираешься на меня так смотреть?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал принимать противозачаточные.  
  
— Серьезно? Я сейчас описаюсь.  
  


-

  
  
— Да, что, блядь, с тобой не так?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты…  
  
— Сколько раз, я должен сказать тебе «нет»?  
  


-

  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал принимать противозачаточные.  
  
— Сейчас три часа ночи. Ты разбудил меня только для того, чтобы сообщить это?  
  


-

  
  
— Прекрати принимать противозачаточные.  
  
— Отвали от меня.  
  


-

  
  
**Рыжий лобок  
_Пожалуйста, прекрати принимать противозачаточные._  
  
Микки  
_Я ценю твою заботу, но должен попросить тебя заткнутся._**  
  


-

  
  
— Я собираюсь выбросить их.  
  
— Тогда я следом выброшу тебя.  
  


-

  
  
— Пожалуйста, _ох, черт,_ перестань принимать… О, Боже, не останавливайся, продолжай… противозачаточные  
  
— Я же отсасываю тебе!  
  


-

  
  
Ладно, это было забавно. Йен оставляет записки по всему доме. Небольшие гребанные пометки, где он перечисляет все пункты, что будет самым крутым отцом. И он им не станет, потому что его чертова омега не создана для отцовства.  
  


-

  
  
— Хорошо, послушай, придурок.  
  
Йен замирает. Микки стоит в дверях, а руки в защитном жесте скрещены на груди. Йен улыбается, зная, что накосячил.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты  _хочешь_ семью и я готов, но ты не… ты не хочешь делать этого со мной.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Слушай, я, блядь, долго бегал за тобой, я наблюдал за твоей сумасшедшей версией, смирился с оравой твоих братьев и сестер, и выбивал дерьмо из старых хлыщей, что пытались залезть тебе в штаны. Однако я никогда не смогу стать хорошим отцом.  
  
Микки замолкает. Он выдерживает паузу, потому что знает, что это самая пидорская вещь, которую он когда-либо говорил.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что это не правда.  
  
— Если бы это не было правдой, я бы, блядь, не стал говорить этого.  
  
— Мик, я видел, как ты общаешься с Лиамом. Ты прекрасно ладишь с ним. Я даже не знаю, куда девается мой привычный грубый Микки, когда ты рядом с ним.  
  
— Завали.  
  
— Нет, это правда, и ты знаешь это.  
  
— Нет, ты, блядь, ошибаешься.  
  
— Просто выслушай меня, пожалуйста.  
  
Он скептически поднимает брови и ждет. И это вовсе не значит, что он хочет семью. Не обозначает, что ему хочется, чтобы маленькое рыжее недоразумение носилось по дому, бесило его, когда он собирался воспользоваться туалетом или еще чем-нибудь. Он бы решился. Он бы пошел на это с Йеном, но только не представляет, во что это в итоге выльется. Потому что боится. Он не хочется закончить как его отец. Он хочет быть примером для своего ребенка, но это точно не про него. Он напуган. Ему страшно. И Йен не понимает этого. Потому что несмотря на отсутствие матери и хренового отца, Йен вырос под присмотром старшей сестры. Он рос в окружении любви и поддержки. Того, что Микки был всегда лишен.  
  
И это не как _не связано_ с воспоминаниями о его отце. Он не Терри. Но что если Йен уйдет от него также, как ушла его мать? Ему же станет больно смотреть на собственных детей, ведь они станут немым укором и напоминанием того, как он здорово облажался. И вот тогда он точно превратится в отца. Микки больше всего на свете этого боялся. И предпочел бы тогда вообще не иметь никаких напоминаний. Той боли от ухода Йена, будет достаточно.  
  
Ой, бля. Йен все это время что-то говорит:  
  
— Теперь видишь? Ты стал бы прекрасным отцом.  
  
Микки нервно грызет ногти и отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Я ничего не хочу слышать об этой дурацкой идеи образцовой семьи, Йен. С меня хватит.  
  


-

  
  
— Ты боишься, — констатирует Йен этой же ночью. Он наблюдал за Микки с самого утра. Видел, как он реагировал на его прикосновения, не без удовольствия смотрел, как Микки пододвигается ближе во время просмотра фильма и разглядывал его, когда они занимались сексом.  
  
Они лежат в постели: он работает за компьютером, когда отвлекает Микки от чтения журнала.  
  
— Что за хуйню ты несешь? — Микки непонимающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Ты боишься превратиться в своего отца.  
  
— Галлагер, ты успел ширнуться? Ты, надеюсь, принял свои лекарства? — Он чуть задерживает дыхание. Йен знает Микки. Понимает, что это лишь защитный механизм, и он терпеть не может, когда он использует его биполярное расстройство против него.  
  
— Да, я принял свои дурацкие лекарства. Теперь перестанешь избегать разговора?  
  
— Я не боюсь превратиться в Терри.  
  
— Да ну.  
  
— Я им не стану.  
  
— Просто, блядь, признай это, Микки. Ты боишься закончить, как твой папаша. Иначе я не понимаю с чего ты взял, что ты…  
  
— Я вовсе не боюсь стать похожим на отца, а теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать. — Микки бросает журнал на пол, а после кутается в одеяло.  
  


-

  
  
— Пожалуйста, прекрати прием…  
  
— Боже правый, _хорошо_!  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, если ты, блядь, заткнешься и перестанешь повторять эту херню.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Да. Мы с этим закончили?  
  
— Да, мы в расчете, — Йен широко улыбается.  
  
— Могу ли я тогда спокойно сходить в сортир?  
  
— О, да, прости.  
  


-

  
  
Он чувствует себя плохо. Йен ощущает себя ужасно, потому что не хочет, чтобы Микки делал это только из-за того, что на этом настаивает альфа. Это должен быть _их_ ребенок, они оба должны хотеть его.  
  
— Ты же не делаешь это только из-за меня?  
  
Йен спрашивает об этом в ванной комнате, где Микки обычно в это время принимает свои таблетки.  
  
— Что? Ты разве сам не настаивал на этом?  
  
— Нет, я не отказываюсь. Но я хочу, чтобы это было и твое решение, а не только из-за того, что я прошу тебя сделать это.  
  
\- … Я делаю это не только из-за тебя.  
  
Йен чувствует облечение, будто гора свалилась с плеч.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Я пиздец, как уверен в этом.  
  
— Значит ты этого хочешь. Хочешь от меня ребенка.  
  
— Я хотел от тебя ребенка, Галлагер. Я просто… не хочу ребенка от  _тебя_.  
  
— Подожди, что?  
  
Микки тяжело вздыхает и оборачивается. Он прислоняется к раковине.  
  
— Я не омега. Я имею в виду, биологически я ей являюсь, но я не стану вести себя как омега. Я не собираюсь становиться _матерью твоего ребенка_ или еще кем-нибудь, я не собираюсь меняться и со временем ты начнешь злиться и уходить.  
  
— Что? Микки, я не собираюсь….  
  
— Да, ты.  
  
— Если бы хотел, чтобы ты менялся, я вообще не стал бы даже связываться с тобой.  
  
Йен замечает, как меняется выражение лица Микки. Он подмечает все и ждет. Ждет, когда Микки поймет, что он никуда не собирается исчезать еще долгое время. Что он любит Микки, точно так же, как его татуировку на костяшках пальцев и все, что с ним связано.  
  
— Херня вопрос.  
  
— Ага, значит у нас все хорошо?  
  
— Да… у нас все хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> Прошу прощения за возможные ошибки.
> 
> Я долго возилась над словом fertile, что значит "плодородный", хотела заменить на привлекательный, но тут подразумевается продолжение рода, так что вот такое немного странное слово.


End file.
